Juego Peligroso
by Iukarey
Summary: Secuela de "Sensaciones Incontrolables". Una relación "Alumno-estudiante" que parece transformarse en algo más. Basado en 2k12.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, ya vengo con un nuevo fic. Todavía no termino el otro, lo sé. Pero necesito sacar esto de mi cabezota o explotará y se verá feo._

 _Es una loca idea que ya se me había ocurrido pero retomó fuerza. Espero que les guste. Temo que este fics se transforme próximamente en clasificación "M", aunque me han dicho que a veces le pongo "M" y no es para tanto, pero por si las moscas._

 _Solo me resta mencionar que **TORTUGAS NINJA** no me pertenece, pertenece a la cadena **Nickelodeon** y a sus creadores **Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**. Yo solo divago escribiendo fics._

* * *

April estaba en la sala con Mikey, mirando la televisión. Hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto ver dibujos animados.

-Mira, Crognard es genial - le dijo el pequeño.

-Es un tonto, pero es lindo - respondó April.

En ese momento, Donatello apareció - Mira, April. Entré a la página del departamento de Educación, es tu examen bimestral - dijo con un tono bastante emocionado.

-¡Donnie! ¿Vas a darme las respuestas del examen? eso sería hacer trampa, ¿No? - dijo la pelirroja.

-No, claro que no - dijo el genio, sintiéndose nervioso de que se le acusara de tramposo. Aunque si la chica se lo pidiera, le daría las respuestas en una lista imperceptible que pudiera usar sobre la ropa, o en un mensaje encriptado en su celular, o ya buscaría la manera. Pero esa no era la intención del genio - Mi propuesta es que podemos reunirnos para estudiar y yo podría ayudarte con los temas con los que tengas más dificultad -

-Yo si quiero las respuestas - dice Casey arrebatándole la hoja a Donnie - Gracias, Donatello -

-Oye, ¡Dame eso! - protestó el genio.

-¡Quítamelo si puedes! -se defiendió Jones.

-Verás si puedo - Donatello empezaron a discutir y a pelear con Casey, pero April decide dejarlos con su pleito. Al pasar por el dojo, observa a Splinter meditando.

Le encanta verlo ahí sentado. Tan pacífico. Tan tranquilo. El maestro Splinter es tan diferente a su padre, y no solo por ser mutante.

Su padre últimamente ha estado muy extraño. Habla de irse del país, lejos. Al parecer haber sido mutado en dos ocasiones le ha causado desequilibrio emocional, pero bueno ¿A quien no? La chica lo escuchó culpando a las tortugas de lo que le pasaba. Se siente culpable, pues ella también los responsabilizó en más de una ocasión. Pero siguiendo las enseñanzas de Splinter, ha meditado y se da cuenta de que las tortugas no son los causantes de sus problemas, en cambio, si ella no hubiera salido esa noche con su padre por un helado, si ellos no hubieran ido a rescatarla. Tal vez ellos no tendrían tantos problemas.

Como sea, su padre ya no es lo que era antes para ella. Kirby se ha vuelto paranóico, le grita por cualquier cosa, la quiere mantener encerrada, incluso una vez llegó casi a golpearla. Además cabe mencionar que ha retomado su vicio del alcohol, por tanto, permanecer con él es casi insoportable. Por eso disfruta estar en la guarida. A pesar de la vergüenza sufrida hace apenas un par de días:

Kirby llegó tomado, buscando a April. Comenzó a insultar a todos, diciendo que eran adefesios y aberraciones contra la naturaleza, que si tenían un ápice de decencia, se suicidarían pues no tenían cabida en este mundo. April se enfadó, pues sus amigos habían salvado ya varias veces a este mundo que no toleraba su presencia.

-¿Se te olvida que fueron ellos quienes te rescataron del kraang en más de una vez, padre?- le gritó enfadada la pelirroja - no vuelvas a tratarlos así -

Kirby se molestó. Tomó a April de los hombros y la arrojó con fuerza al sillón. Luego levantó una mano dispuesto a abofetearla. La chica cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Splinter, sujetando la mano de Kirby.

-No se atreva - le dijo calmado pero con furia.

Kirby lo miró molesto, y luego se dirigió a los torniquetes - Decide, April, si te quedas con estos fenómenos, pero si prefieres quedarte, no vuelvas a casa. Ya basantes problemas tengo con el kraang para todavía soportar más problemas que atraes tú.- April no se movió de su sitio. Tenía la cara empapada y se le dificultaba respirar. -Mejor te hubiera perdido a ti y no a tu madre -

Kirby salió de la guarida y no volvió. April rompió a llorar desconsolada. Los chicos la vieron confundidos, pero Splinter se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

April no comprendía a Splinter. Ella pensó que, siendo como es, apoyaría el hecho de que su padre la golpeara. Ella había visto como la disciplina del maestro de Artes Marciales era bastante rígida, y en más de una ocasión le dio un golpe o más (fuera de entrenamiento) a los muchachos. Sin embargo, al parecer, él la había defendido.

April solo había ido a su casa por algo de ropa, acompañada de Donnie y Leo. Kirby no estaba pero aunque se preocupó, agradeció que no hubiera mayor problema.

Ahora, algo invadía su mente. No podía concentrarse. Como hija de un psicólogo que era, llegó a analizar sus sentimientos. Sentía algo cada vez más fuerte por Splinter. y como siempre había estado muy apegada a su padre, pensó que lo veía como un reemplazo de figura paterna. Pero cada día sus sentimientos eran otros. Eran muy diferentes.

Un día se sorprendió viendo la imagen de la antigua familia de Splinter. Y comenzó a imaginar si fuera Tang Shen. Comenzó a imaginar qué se sentiría ser amada con tanta intensidad como Splinter amaba a Shen. Ella sabía que Donnie la quería, igual que Casey. Pero se imaginaba que ese amor era un capricho de adolescentes. En cambio, lo de Splinter por Tang Shen debía ser real.

Deseaba ser amada así. Que él la amara así.

Si, era hora de aceptarlo. Estaba cada vez más enamorada de Splinter. No lo veía como figura paterna, eso había quedado atrás. Ahora se imaginaba siendo tomada por sus brazos, que la besara, que la hiciera suya.

-Te amaría con todo mi ser, siempre sería tuya. - suspiró mientras lo veía meidtar.

-¿Dijiste algo, April? - preguntó Mikey desviando la mirada un momento de su programa.

-¿Eh? - April se sorprendió. No esperaba hablar en voz alta. - Nada, Mikey.-

April se quedó ahí parada. Disfrutando ver a Splinter. Soñando con un imposible. ¿Qué vería él en una chiquilla? Él buscaría de seguro una mujer, no una adolescente. Pero eso no impedía que siguiera amándolo.

-¿April? - dijo el roedor sobresaltando a la jovencita.

-Si.. dijo, Hai, Sensei - respondió con el corazón acelerado.

-Practiquemos un rato, mientras Miguel Ángel y sus hermanos se ponen a estudiar un poco- dijo más como una orden para el pequeño que como una sugerencia.

-Ay, Sensei, estamos en la mejor parte - protestó el menor.

-¡Ahora! - ordenó con firmeza - Leonardo, Raphael, ustedes también, - llamó con voz fuerte y los aludidos se asomaron de sus respectivos cuartos.-Donatello, dirige el grupo de estudio, pero quiero que también tú practiques tus ejercicios, la vanidad no es buena, no me digas que ya no necesitas practicar, quiero ver que también realices tus problemas de aritmética, y lleven al señor Jones, no creo que le haga mal estudiar un poco.-

-¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, tengo cosas importantes que...- comenzó a decir Jones, pero Splinter se paró frente a él y lo miró muy serio. - Digo, claro que quiero estudiar un poco, no hay problema.-

April amaba eso de Splinter. Sin necesidad de hablar demasiado sabía imponerse.

-Si, mejor vamos, Jones. Esto será divertidísimo - ironizó Raphael.

-Yo quería seguir viendo la tele - dijo con pesar el más pequeño y pecoso.

-¿Y por qué April no estudia? - dijo Jones viendo de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Ella y yo entrenaremos un poco. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso, joven Jones? - dijo Splinter.

-No, para nada - dijo Casey y acompañó a sus amigos.

Splinter tocó el hombro de la jovencita y ésta se estremeció. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Splinter no lo notara, pero estaba segura que, tan perceptivo que era, seguro si lo había notado.

Sin embargo, si lo notó, no dijo nada. Ambos fueron al dojo, y April solo deseaba poder concentrarse en las katas que le enseñara Splinter, y no solo con soñar despierta con él...

* * *

continuará...

Si. Lo hice, lo hice! Lo siento, es que ya se me había ocurrido algo así, pero hace unos días, gracias a mi amiga Yunuen, vi el cap de Mugro-man (que no recuerdo bien como se llama) y mi mente comenzó a maquinar esto luego de ver como... bueno, sin spoilers para los que no han visto el cap.

Se acepta de todo, Reviews, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombardeos, gracias por leer.

Saludis

Iukarey.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, ya vengo con un nuevo fic. Todavía no termino el otro, lo sé. Pero necesito sacar esto de mi cabezota o explotará y se verá feo._

 _Es una loca idea que ya se me había ocurrido pero retomó fuerza. Espero que les guste. Temo que este fics se transforme próximamente en clasificación "M", aunque me han dicho que a veces le pongo "M" y no es para tanto, pero por si las moscas._

 _Solo me resta mencionar que **TORTUGAS NINJA** no me pertenece, pertenece a la cadena **Nickelodeon** y a sus creadores **Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**. Yo solo divago escribiendo fics._

* * *

Hamato Yoshi regresaba a su casa luego de un arduo viaje de entrenamiento. Tres días lejos de su familia lo estaban volviendo loco. Regresó y lo primero que vio fue el efusivo rostro pecoso de Miguel Ángel. El más pequeño y alegre de sus hijos lo recibía con un abrazo totalmente sincero, lleno de amor fraterno.

-¡Sensei! – gritó emocionado Mikey - ¡Volviste! Me da mucho gusto verte.-

-A mi también, hijo mío – respondió algo confundido el maestro. De niño no estaba muy acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño. Su padre era bastante serio con ellos, pero aún así lo amaba.

Siguió entrando a su casa, y vio a Leonardo jugando naipes con Raphael, mientras Donatello leía en la sala. Más allá una chica de cabello corto salió a saludarlo.

-¡Otto-san!- dijo Miwa saliendo a recibir a su padre, primero con una reverencia y luego con un abrazo, para después susurrarle al oido: Oka-san está esperándote – Le guiña un ojo.

Splinter observa a su familia y los adolescentes permanecen en la sala, y él se dirige a la habitación detrás del dojo. Entra lentamente y encuentra a su amada Shen en una bata de seda muy ligera y muy corta de color durazno. Su cabello largo cae húmedo en la espalda, y huele a flores.

-¡Yoshi-kun, que bueno que llegas!- dice de forma sensual y se acerca un poco para besarlo. Los labios femeninos le atrapan inundando su boca en una dulce caricia. Las manos de su esposa recorren su espalda formando círculos, haciéndole perder el control poco a poco.

Con una mano acaricia la espalda de la mujer que ama, mientras con la otra empieza a retirar la fina bata de seda, haciendo que finalmente caiga al piso, dejando a su esposa totalmente desnuda. Ante tal vista, Splinter la carga y la deposita gentilmente en la cama. Luego ella; ansiosa, le empieza a quitar la Yukata. Splinter se incorpora y se desviste totalmente. Una vez desnudo, se recuesta sobre ella y comienza a besarle todo el cuerpo, mientras Shen gime y se estremece ante cada caricia provocando que Yoshi sienta que se vuelve loco. El ninja tiene una erección que reclama ya se le de uso, y sin esperar más, penetra de una estocada a Shen, haciéndola jadear mientras se aferra a su espalda.

-Más, Yoshi, dame más – susurra a su oído.

Splinter más que obediente comienza a embestirla, primero suavemente, pero luego un poco más fuerte. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la excitación es tanta que siente que su cuerpo estallará. Se siente en el cielo, no quiere parar, y siente que si intentara parar no podría. Su cuerpo parece tener voluntad propia.

-Shen… mi amada Tang Shen – le dice al oído.

-Maestro Splinter… ahh – le responde una voz, pero no es la voz de su esposa, por lo que; desconcertado, abre los ojos y en lugar de encontrar los ojos castaños y el cabello negro, ve unos ojos azules y cabello rojizo en un rostro con algunas pecas.

-¡A- Abril! – dice alarmado al darse cuenta de lo que hace, sin embargo, aunque lo intenta, su cuerpo no se detiene.

-¡Si, Maestro Splinter! ¡Más! – gime la jovencita.

Splinter quiere detenerse, pero su cuerpo no responde. Siente que está mancillando a una jovencita, que no es correcto, que va en contra de todos sus principios morales, pero por más que lucha, no puede detenerse. Además que Abril no le da mucha oportunidad.

-No… No, Abril, esto no está bien – dice alarmado.

-Está perfecto, maestro, no pares, por favor, sigue – dice la chica gimiendo.

Splinter despierta antes de llegar al orgasmo, mismo que aparece una vez despierto y se derrama en su cama. Tiene mucho calor, y siente la boca seca. Además, la sábana de su cama luce una enorme mancha.

Avergonzado, se levanta y enciende la lavadora que su hijo Donatello recogiera del tiradero a los 9 años y ágilmente arreglara.

Siente una punzada de dolor al pensar en Donatello. Su niño genio. Sabe que el muchacho está perdidamente enamorado de Abril, al menos son casi de la misma edad, sin contar el hecho de que su hijito es un mutante, como él.

El roedor siente demasiadas cosas en la cabeza volando sin control y decide darse una ducha. Entra al baño y se queda un rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, pensando.

A la mañana siguiente:

Era hora de desayunar. Mikey preparaba hot cakes con miel de maple y huevos con tocino. Abril había decido ayudarle y preparaba jugo de naranja, a pesar de que el menor había insistido que, como invitada, no tenía que hacerlo.

-Vamos, Abril, no es necesario, mejor siéntate y dime cuantos hot cakes quieres, ¿treinta y tres o treinta y cuatro? – preguntó el menor ante la cara de asombro de la pelirroja, que observaba el tamaño de los hot cakes y dudaba pudiera comerse más de dos.

-Creo que son demasiados, Mikey – dijo tímidamente. De repente sintió una intensa mirada, tan intensa que la sintió aunque viniera desde lejos.

Y es que Donatello la observaba embobado, como si Abril fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y para el chico lo era.

-Oye, genio – Raphael le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – se te quema el pan –

Efectivamente, de la tostadora emanaba una nube de humo negruzco .

-Oh, rayos – dijo el joven retirando el pan. – Debo arreglar esto otra vez.-

-Funciona siempre que saques el pan a tiempo- dijo Raph apartándolo.- mejor lo hago yo o nos acabaremos la dotación de pan que tenemos para el mes.

-Debería saltar cuando el pan está listo – dijo el genio – el tostador tiene un sensor que detecta automáticamente cuando el pan se encuentra en un estado totalmente perfecto de…-

-Tú deberías tener un sensor que te indique cuando tienes cara de enamorado – dijo Raphael empujando a su hermano, el cual se sonrojó. – Si, pones una cara de bobo cuando estás viendo a Abril que se detecta a kilómetros.-

El sonrojo de Donatello creció aún más.

-Jejeje – rio Mikey – ¿Así que esa es "Cara de Enamorado"? –

-Basta, chicos – ordenó Leonardo, notando que su hermano más alto comenzaba a sentirse herido –terminemos de preparar el desayuno.-

En ese momento, el maestro Splinter entró. Lucía cansado y somnoliento. Luego de su agradable pesadilla, no pudo volver a dormir tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, hijos mios, y Abril – dice Splinter de forma amable.

-Buenos días, Maestro Splinter – dicen todos a coro.

-No se ve bien, ¿Le pasa algo malo, Maestro Splinter? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Estoy bien, hijo mio, solo un poco cansado.- respondió el maestro.

-Yo vi las sábanas del Sensei tendidas en la mañana –le susurró Mikey a Donatello - ¿Crees que haya tenido un "accidente"? –

-Shh – dijo alarmado Donatello –cállate.-

Sin embargo, Splinter lo alcanzó a escuchar. Sonrojado, llamó la atención del menor.

-¡Miguel Ángel! – gritó el roedor.

-Perdón, Sensei, pensé que había tenido una pesadilla, como yo, aunque eso me pasaba a los seis años, pero Donnie dijo una vez que las personas cuando se hacen mayores tienen problemas con su…- El menor no terminó de explicarse, cuando Splinter golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

-¡Basta! Estás castigado. Una semana sin patrullas y sin televisión – sentenció el roedor.

-¿Qué? Pero yo solo dije…- comenzó a decir el pequeño pecoso al borde del llanto.

-¿Quieres que sean dos semanas? ¿O de una vez un mes entero? – dijo entornando los ojos y Mikey bajó la mirada.

-No, Sensei – respondió derrotado.

-Bien, ahora a desayunar.-

El desayuno comenzó sin más contratiempos, sin embargo, Miguel Ángel estaba algo triste, y Splinter no podía comer. El sueño que había tenido aún estaba fresco en su mente. Levantaba la vista y veía a la única mujer con la que había tenido contacto desde hacía más de 15 años, además de Miwa y el día que Leonardo la trajo a casa. Pero Abril no era su sangre, y era tan linda. Tan diferente a Shen, pero igual de bella.

-¿Sensei? – dijo Leonardo alzando un poco la voz, provocando que Splinter volteara a verlo. – Le preguntaba si me puede pasar el tazón con zarzamoras.

-Claro, pero… ¿Por qué no hablas más fuerte? – reprendió el roedor.

-Pero si casi le grita – dijo Raphael, Splinter le lanzó una mirada y el temperamental tomó un gran sorbo a su jugo.

-¿A lo mejor está perdiendo el oído? – preguntó en voz baja Mikey a Donnie – Eso pasa con la edad, ¿No?-

-Y tú no entiendes, ¿Verdad – le dio un codazo Donatello, al notar que Splinter estaba tan bien del oído que había escuchado el suave susurro de Mikey.

Sin embargo, Splinter decidió ignorar el comentario de su hijo, por ahora. Por ahora estaba más concentrado observando a la joven pelirroja. Tan linda y sensual, con su cabello suelto.

-¡Ya sé! – dijo de repente Miguel Ángel, que al parecer se le había olvidado de nuevo el asunto del castigo, ya que se había levantado de su lugar y en pose triunfal exclamó: – Sensei tiene la misma mirada de Donnie de hace rato. ¡El maestro Splinter está enamorado! –

El menor esbozó una pícara e inocente sonrisa. Sin embargo, hubo diferentes reacciones en la cocina. Leonardo y Raphael se dieron un golpe en la frente, su hermano menor al parecer era bastante imprudente. Donatello observó confundido a su hermano y luego a su padre. ¿Era cierto? Abril lo vio entre divertida y confundida, pero Splinter…

Splinter se sintió molesto. Muy molesto. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba el pequeño y antes de que reaccionara, la mano del roedor se estrelló estrepitosamente en la mejilla del pequeño.

Miguel Ángel solo alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando su mejilla regordeta comenzó a arder indescriptiblemente.

-Ya estoy harto de tus faltas de respeto, Miguel Ángel – dijo Splinter sin comprender realmente porqué estaba tan furioso, pero sentía que era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás – te quedarás a entrenamiento extra toda esta semana como parte de tu castigo, y ahora ¡Retírate! ¡Vete a tu habitación que no estoy de humor para verte o escuchar tus tonterías! –

El menor, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, no esperó una segunda opción y corrió a su cuarto, donde se encerró y comenzó a llorar.

Splinter reaccionó demasiado tarde, sus hijos y Abril lo miraban molestos.

-He perdido el apetito, llegaré tarde al entrenamiento, comiencen a calentar, debo meditar – dijo sin dar más explicaciones y salió de la cocina.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludis.

Se acepta de todo, Reviews, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombardeos, gracias por leer.

Saludis

Iukarey.


End file.
